


March 31st

by cielsdemon



Series: Less is More (fics under 1k) [15]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: “Hello, dear.” She folded her hands in her lap to stop them fidgeting. “Do you remember that day, oh, about a month ago, when Bethany was out sick?”
Relationships: William T. Spears & Grell Sutcliff
Series: Less is More (fics under 1k) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/248161
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	March 31st

**Author's Note:**

> Two ficlets in one week? Who am I! I am a girl stuck at home, that's who I am. Can I offer you some Grelliam in this trying time?
> 
> I've never seen Parks and Rec (yet) but [this scene](https://jaredisnothere.tumblr.com/post/614156675007545344/stream-so-you-know-how-you-love-me-because-you) was so startlingly Grelliam that I had to write it immediately.
> 
> Enjoy!

Grell stepped into William’s office with none of her usual aplomb. She picked her way toward his desk as though avoiding landmines scattered across the floor and sat neatly in front of him with her legs crossed.

“Sutcliff.” William said, lifting his eyes to meet hers. They were narrowed.

“Hello, dear.” She folded her hands in her lap to stop them fidgeting. “Do you remember that day, oh, about a month ago, when Bethany was out sick?”

William inclined his head. “Yes, I recall. You volunteered to fill in for her.”

“Yes!” It was good that he was focused on her volunteer efforts. Best to keep him in that mindset. “Well, you see, I’m not a secretary. And I couldn’t quite get the hang of Bethany’s system.”

William lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. _Drat_. Grell hurried on. “You haven’t been inundated with meetings, have you?”

William’s response came hesitantly. Suspiciously. “...No.”

“That’s because,” Grell said, beginning to grimace. “I scheduled all of the requests for meetings I received that day for March 31st.”

William lifted his head. The hand that was pinching his nose was pressed now to his temple.

"I was trying to help!" Grell continued. “You see, I thought March 31st didn’t exist. Like February 30th!” William stared at her in disbelief.

“Today is March 31st.”

“I know,” Grell said, wincing. “Will, I’m _so_ sorry. I–”

William held up a hand. Grell closed her mouth.

“How many meetings do I have today?”

Grell’s voice came meekly. “Fourteen.”

William’s gaze darted to the clock on the wall. “Have I missed any of them?” Grell shook her head. “Then let’s go. Since you scheduled them, you have the honor of accompanying me.”

Grell opened her mouth to protest but one sharp look from William silenced her. She stood, head hanging. “Will, I _am_ sorry,” she began.

“Don’t. Just promise me something, Sutcliff.”

“Anything.”

“You will _never_ fill in for Bethany again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kind comment or kudos on your way out!
> 
> [Blog](http://cielsdemon.tumblr.com)


End file.
